Rebellion of the Heartbroken
by Corporation of Those Who Write
Summary: Everyone is at peace! Varia, Vindice, you name it! But back in our world, the manga we know is ending! Fangirls, heartbroken, protest for the anime to continue. The anime studio complies. However, one slight problem...some voice actors are missing and who are those random teenagers! Goodness, does one of them have a sword? Wait, is that dynamite? Rated T. Please R
1. Prologue: Distressed Fangirls

**We don't own KHR.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! Did you hear the news?!" A brunette school girl jumped in front of her friend.

"What news?" Her friend walked on, clearly not interested. The brunette pouted.

"Akira-sensei is ending KHR!" The brunette threw her hands into the air. Her friend halted.

"What?" she demanded sharply, "WHAT!?"

"Exactly!" The brunette sighed, half content -that she'd gotten her friend's attention- and half irritation -due to her friend's lack of attention to their favourite anime.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD SHE DO SUCH A THING?!" The brunette nearly fell backward from the outburst. "THIS IS BLASPHEMY!" Her friend continued to rage, leaving the brunette dumbfounded.

She raised her hands in mock self- defense and pouted once more.

"Hey, hey, I'm not Akira-sensei, I dunno why she's stopping... but, you know there's gonna be a protest of sorts for her to keep going?" She giggled and urged her friend to keep walking. However her friend refused to budge.

"I'm going home. Don't feel like school today."

"Wha? Wait a moment!" She attempted to drag her friend back but to no avail. "Wait! You can't just skip school!" The brunette huffed and pulled at her friend's pig tails.

"You're not going home. We're going to school." There was a sharp undertone to that playfulness, even though it was well hidden

"Don't care. If the Akira-sensei is ending the manga, there is no point in life." Her friend sighed.

"Darling, there is way more manga out there like Kur-"

"But if it's not KHR!" The brunette blew hair out of her face. She, like her friend, _loved_ KHR but it wasn't normal for her friend to act like this.

"Neh, if you keep acting like that, I might slap you..." The brunette nervously laughed. Her hand twitched, and she hid it carefully behind her skirt.  
"B-b-but..." Her friend stuttered, "Akira-sensei can't do this to us!"

"Which is why," The brunette puffed out a cheek, "We're going to school and pretending to fill out that history essay while instead, really signing that petition to go."  
"Eh?" The brunette promptly face palmed.

"The protest, baka."

"...Fine..."

"That's a good kitty-chan. Now let us skip to school on the gay road of rainbows!" The brunette pointed to the sky and then with a quick motion, grabbed her friend's hand and ran to the extreme.

* * *

**Nufufufufu! Illusion Island here! This was co-written with my good friend Rawrnia...though she has gone to bed...XD Anyway this was based on a rumor or speculation that had been going around on the internet...now for those who don't know...Apparently there is a chance that Akira-sensei is ending the manga! Now, we don't like that happening but what can you do? The manga belongs to her and she can choose what she wants to do with it. This is a piece of humor :D Yay! Not an angsty piece. By the way...the girls up there? Just random fangirls. Like us. XD Though that was not our reaction.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter I: The Studio

In Japan, in Tokyo, in an office building, there was an office. And that office belonged to a man named Tarou Ieyasu. And that man right now was yawning and stretching at the same time. He then settled and clicked his tongue until a certain red-head burst into the room. He quickly regained his composure.

"What's up, Sato?"

The red-head slammed a file and a coffee onto Ieyasu's desk. Ieyasu blinked, took one look at the file and sighed.

"Another fangirl petition to animate the manga?"

Sato huffed.

"It goes more than that. This isn't a normal petition."

Ieyasu raised an eyebrow. How was this petition _different_ then all the other ones? As if Ieyasu asked his question out aloud, Sato answered on cue.

"This wasn't one just from people in Japan. This is a petition and a vote all around the world for us to animate. It has about over a billion votes."

Ieyasu raised another eyebrow. That was quite a large number. Maybe they would have to take this seriously after all.

"What's the manga?" He grabbed the coffee and took a sip.

"That's the problem. It's KHR."

Ieyasu spat out the coffee. _That manga?_ Sato stared at the coffee with a look of disgust. _What a waste._

"W-what? We can't go through that horror again-n. E-espec-cially Inoue and Yoshiuri was a n-nightmare or rather the d-devil in those times. And besides, the manga isn't finished yet."

"The manga finishing in October." Sato deadpanned.

"Oh well, we'll have to get permission from Akira-sa-"

"Already did."

"But then we need to alert the studio and the departments! And get the plot of the manga!"

"Done and done."

"YOU'RE TOO ORGANISED, SATO!"

* * *

"And then he ranted on and about something me too organised." Sato stretched as he finished his story to his two colleagues.

"Ieyasu-nii is too cowardly. Ore-sama knows it." A green-haired (obviously dyed) man picked at his cake with a bored expression.

"Ahahaha. Well, Ieyasu is bit afraid of that manga. You can't blame him, Raiden." The man that seemed Japanese (whose name was Ugetsu) the calmest of the group, patted him on the back while laughing.

"Hn. I don't see the problem. The manga is perfectly fine. I enjoyed it myself." A familiar albino appeared out of nowhere scaring the hell out of the three men.

"HOLY SHIT! INOUE! Where did you come from?!" Sato fell out his chair. "Alert us if you're coming, asshole." He kicked up his chair and plopped down. Inoue made room for himself on the table.

"Hn." Inoue sat down and scanned his colleagues' desserts.

"Sato."

"Sa-" Raiden opened his mouth.

"What?" The red-head huffed and returned to casually chucking several warheads into his mouth.

"Your name doesn't make sense."

"Ha?" Another was halfway to his mouth.

"Ang-" Raiden opened his mouth but was ignored. AGAIN.

"You are eating something sour. You have anger problems. Also you just said 'holy shit'. Your name doesn't suit you, Gabriel Sato." A tick mark appeared on the now dubbed Gabriel's head.

"Ahahahaha. Let's all come down." Ugetsu tried to calm Gabriel down.

"Shut up, Ugetsu!" Gabriel yelled. Raiden continuing eating his cake, being ignored by everyone. He huffed. How dare they ignore the great him. Like who else comes up with all those lyrics for those character songs?

"Oya, everyone seems to be getting rowdy." A tall posh looking man walked into the once meeting room which was now a cafeteria.

"Oi, Yoshiuri, you finally came." Yoshiuri smirked and flicked his hair.

"Well, of course, I would. We are discussing KHR, correct? That manga was...certainly...enjoya-"

"Hey, Mr Lucky Melon, how come Koichi-nii isn't here yet?" Yoshiuri glared at Raiden who only just smirked.

* * *

**Sorry about the supposedly 'updated' chapter the other day. Sorry if it caused any trouble. Also this story has no relation to real people. The people up there are KHR characters, just altered. Akira-sensei shall not appear but will be mentioned only. All the characters shall be KHR people or fanmade OCs. Thank you for understanding. Also we promise the chapters will get longer.**

**On a side note, can you guess all the people mentioned up there was? :D**

**Review?**


End file.
